


You Should Go

by MotherofVampires



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofVampires/pseuds/MotherofVampires
Summary: Hawke was caught in Ander's destruction of the chantry and Fenris can't bear the thought of living without her





	You Should Go

 

Fenris’s ears still rang from explosion  _ that mage _ caused. The explosion that destroyed the chantry and claimed the life of the woman he loved more than anything. If he hadn't told her to go... This was all his fault.

 

His eyes watched the red liquid swirl around the bottle in his hand. “Quiet Death” Isabela had called it, a poison that would end his pain quickly and effectively.

 

A single tear fell as he raised the bottle to his lips, the tainted wine flowing down his throat.

  
“I'm coming, love,” his last breath, his body falling limp on her bed.


End file.
